Dark Side of the Moon
by Ymaconis
Summary: When everyone's favorite red-haired inventor is kidnapped, Perry is determined to get him. And with the memories from the ATSD day back, he's got plenty of help. But maybe they aren't the only ones with a plan for safe return... Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at a Phineas and Ferb fanfiction… Go me! Oh, and this takes place about a month after ****Across the 2****nd**** Dimension****.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. (Unfortunately…) I DO, HOWEVER, OWN THE OC JORDI AND HER PET TAMMAR WALLABY (don't ask). **

**0-0-0-0-0**

Perry glanced at the clock when he got home, chattering quietly in faint irritation when he saw that it was after one in the morning. At least it hadn't been Doofenshmirtz that kept him up this late, but rather a series of odd occurrences in Danville that had turned out to be a malfunctioning invention of Phineas' and Ferb's.

Walking up the stairs, he was grateful everyone was asleep, because he could move much faster standing on two feet than four. Once he got to the top of the staircase, he dropped to all four feet in case Phineas or Ferb woke up when he entered their room. Walking in, he smiled upon seeing Ferb fast asleep, even if the green haired boy did snore. Turning to Phineas' bed, the smile disappeared, and the chatter that escaped was one of shock, dismay, and fear.

Ferb awoke upon hearing the loud chatter, and looked over to his step-brother's bed to see if he knew why Perry was acting strangely. Looking over, he saw the reason behind the chatter. Phineas was gone.

Fully awake now, Ferb got out bed, intent upon finding his brother. Waking over to the bed to see if there were any clues as to why Phineas wasn't there, he felt his blood run cold when he saw a note on the pillow, because the letters had been cut out of a magazine, and they confirmed the instant fear that had leapt to his mind when he saw Phineas missing.

Someone had kidnapped his little brother.

XXXXXX

Candace wasn't someone who liked getting up in the middle of the night, so when Ferb woke her up by violently shaking her shoulders, her first emotion was annoyance. But that gave way to fear the instant Ferb shoved a note in her hands.

She read it half a dozen times, hoping that somehow she would find a different meaning with rereading it. Finally she glanced up at Ferb, who was hugging Perry while tears slipped down his cheeks. That struck Candace more than the note had, because Ferb never cried. She knew now that she had to put herself aside, because her step-brother needed her.

"Come on," she said, her own voice threatening to break. "We had better wake up Mom and Dad." Putting one hand on her brother's back, she led him to their parents' room, not stopping him when he suddenly ran in there, Perry chattering again.

Linda was the first to wake up. "Ferb? It's… 1:38 in the morning. What are you doing up?"

Candace opened her mouth to tell her mother about the note, but found that her voice had deserted her. Luckily, Ferb spoke up. "Phineas…" he whispered, tears again threatening to spill.

That got Linda's attention. "What about Phineas?"

Candace wordlessly held out the note in response, the first stirrings of anger beginning.

Linda read the note quickly, gasping in shock. By this point, Lawrence was awake, and he rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her.

Ferb silently slipped out of the room, and Candace followed, knowing he was going to call the police.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

Ferb opened his mouth to speak, but his father came up behind him, hand on shoulder. Wordlessly, the eleven year old handed his father the phone. "My son has been kidnapped."

"_Sir, do you have proof that this is a kidnapping and not just a runaway child?" _the dispatcher asked, since there hadn't been a kidnapping in Danville for over twenty years.

"Look, you don't know Phineas. He wouldn't just run away," Lawrence said. "And if he had, why would he go without Ferb?"

The dispatcher took a moment to respond, because he had heard the gossip about the Flynn and Fletcher boys. _"Someone will be_ _over momentarily. Please have any evidence ready for the police to see."_

"I will," Lawrence said. After answering a few questions, he hung up. Looking down at his son, he saw the fearful look in his eyes. "We'll find him."

Perry chattered, agreeing with Lawrence. As soon as he could, he would report to his headquarters and get permission to search for Phineas. It didn't matter that he hadn't gotten any sleep; he had to find his boy. He knew that he wasn't supposed to let personal emotions get in the way of his job, but he made an exception when his boys were in danger. But before he could even begin to search for Phineas, he had to find out what that note said.

Ferb seemed to notice that he wanted to be put down, and set the platypus on the ground. Perry knew better than to stray too far away at this point, though, because there was no telling what his reaction would be. Besides, maybe he could get a chance to look at what the note read.

Father and son walked into the living room where Candace and Linda were sitting, the woman trying to keep herself together. Perry felt overcome with remorse, and nuzzled against Ferb, which caused the green haired boy to pick him back up. The platypus didn't know how he was going to be able to leave Ferb like this, but he had to. For Phineas.

Candace looked over at her brother hugging the platypus with a sad look on her face and, in spite of the fact that she wasn't Perry's biggest fan, pulled both of them into her arms, silent tears running down her face.

This enabled Perry to see the note Linda held, and he felt sick when he saw what it said.

_Without the redhead summer is no different than any other season. Prepare to have the worst days of your life, because that's all you'll have for a while._

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Review and I promise this won't become a one-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Somebody pointed out that this is a lot like some other stories out there… Trust me. No matter how similar this is to anyone else's story, I'm not stealing anything. Besides, I'm pretty sure I'm writing a story that is quite like a few others out there… Don't worry. I'll prove my originality soon… Mwuahahaha!**

**0-0-0-0-0**

In the house next to Phineas' and Ferb's, an auburn haired girl lay awake, thinking. Her family had moved to Danville two months before, and had found the Tri-State area crazy. Robots had tried to take over; she had finally got her uncle to insert the tiny hearing aids she had created in her ears in place of the ones she used to wear, and Aussie kept trying to get her to introduce herself to the neighbors.

That caused Jordi a faint smile. Aussie sure wasn't the average pet; for one thing, she was a Tammar wallaby. For two, the translator Jordi had made allowed for the Australian creature to communicate with her. One piece was in the filling Aussie had needed when she chipped her tooth; the other was the earring on her right ear. That had been an interesting conversation, trying to convince her parents to let her give Aussie an earring. Luckily, she had claimed that it was another tracking device, 'just in case the other stopped working'.

A frown replaced the smile when she remembered why she had created the translator. Unlike her neighbors, Jordi created things with definite purpose, not merely for fun. And the translator had been created after she found out that her best (and only) friend and pet was a secret agent. Aussie had quit the O.W.C.A. after Jordi found out, but Major Monogram didn't know that was the reason. Aussie had claimed that she felt bad for leaving her girl alone, especially since Jordi was an only child without friends due to her self-imposed social isolation. Monogram had bought the story, but Aussie was careful to keep up the animal facade whenever adults were around.

Jordi had gotten her a cowboy hat when she learned that Aussie had to turn in her fedora, and later said that since Aussie was Australian, a cowboy hat was a better representative of her attitude than a fedora anyway. Besides, Jordi owned a cowboy hat of her own, so now they matched.

Aquamarine eyes had just started to close when a police siren pulled the girl to full alertness. Something she hadn't told her uncle was that the hearing aids allowed her to hear as well as Aussie did.

The wallaby hopped up next to her girl, black eyes searching for an immediate threat to Jordi; a result of her agent training.

Jordi rested one hand on Aussie back, her fair skin a stark contrast against Aussie sandy brown fur. "That's probably the first siren I've heard since we moved to Danville."

"It's headed this way," Aussie commented, using ears to pinpoint the sound; something that Jordi couldn't do due the fact that she couldn't swivel her ears like a wallaby's. "Wonder why."

Jordi was suddenly struck with cold fear, and leapt off her bed and over to her computer, much to Aussie's confusion. "Now what are you up to?"

Jordi didn't reply as she entered the password for her account, and then the password for her surveillance system. Pulling up the footage from the past twelve hours, she scanned through it, looking for something unusual.

And found a disturbing occurrence, recorded just as she awoke, unable to sleep. A four legged machine had stood in the uninhabited yard of the house on the other side of Phineas' and Ferb's for a few minutes, before leaving through what seemed to be a portal.

Aussie, having hopped over to the corner of Jordi's bed to see what she was doing, had a sudden sense of foreboding. "You don't think that machine…"

Jordi answered Aussie's unfinished question by zooming in on what was in the arm of the robot when it turned away; an all too familiar red haired boy the two had never met, but knew a far deal about thanks to the cameras, Phineas.

Aussie paled under her fur, and Jordi's face was suddenly deathly white, something uncommon as her cheeks normally constantly had a rosy glow to them. The eleven year old girl gasped, her right hand going to cover her mouth in shock. She felt sick, especially since this had happened while she was awake.

Someone had kidnapped Phineas Flynn.

XXXXXXX

Isabella didn't live the most normal life, but she never expected to wake up at 2:08am by a police car pulling up outside the Flynn-Fletcher house. But whether or not it was expected, that didn't stop her from leaping out of bed. Barely pausing to put her shoes on, she would have raced across the street if her mother hadn't stopped her.

Spinning around, Isabella glared at her mother. "Something's happened, and Phineas and Ferb are my friends, so I'm going to find out what!" she shouted, furious that the universe had the nerve to mess with her crush… and/or his brother, of course…

"Ferb…" Vivian said quietly. "I just got off the phone with Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, and…"

"And what?" Isabella demanded, blue eyes flashing fire.

"Phineas… It seems that someone…" Vivian trailed off, unsure of how to tell her daughter. "Isa, somebody took him."

"He's been kidnapped?" Isabella shrieked, her voice rising an octave in shock and fury.

Vivian nodded, knowing that Isabella would take this harder than she herself would. "Lo siento, meil." [I'm sorry, honey]

Isabella felt cold, as if all the heat had suddenly been drawn from the room, even though it was a warm August night. Someone in Danville had kidnapped Phineas; the person who wanted just to make people happy and have fun.

Now Isabella really was furious at the universe.

XXXXXXX

Ferb had drifted off into an uneasy sleep around three-thirty, and now he awoke due to the fact that Perry had slipped out of his arms at some point. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was 7:00am; the same time he and Phineas would always get up every morning.

Candace, who had just woken up herself, looked over to see her brother looking tired, sad, and definitely lacking that gleam in his eyes that had always been there.

"Ferb, I called Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro last night, so Isabella will probably show up sometime soon," Linda said, trying her best to sound calm. "Candace, keep a close eye on your brother. Your father is already out informing people about Phineas, and I'm going to go do the same. If you two want, you can go outside or what you want, but you have to stay together. And don't talk to anyone you don't know." With that, Linda left, hoping that her baby would be returned safely to her soon.

Ferb, without pausing for something to eat, went out in the backyard, his mind whirring as he tried to think of a way to find his brother. Candace followed, making a silent vow to lay off busting her brothers once Phineas was back, and she would help Ferb with whatever he needed to make to find Phineas. "Ferb, I'm going to get word out, ok?"

Ferb nodded. Candace stepped just inside the sliding door, but she kept glancing over at Ferb to make sure he didn't leave.

The green-haired boy looked around the yard for any clues when two peculiar holes caught his attention. There was no dirt thrown up that showed they were dug by anything, and when he looked into the yard next door, there were two more holes. They were evenly spread out, and the walls were smooth and perfectly round, as if something of immense weight had pressed the holes into the ground.

Which is what happened, Ferb knew with sudden realization. And since these is where the holes were, the machine had to have had arms of some kind, which is why the police hadn't been able to find any clues in their room. The kidnapper had just reached in through the open window and taken Phineas, and Ferb had slept on like it was nothing.

He saw a pink blur out of the corner of his eye, and turned to catch Isabella before she knocked the both of them to the ground. There were tear tracks all down her cheeks, and Ferb had a feeling she had gotten about as much sleep as he had.

"Why?" she asked, fresh tears spilling out of her eyes. "Why would anyone take Phineas? Why, Ferb, why?"

Ferb shook his head slowly, showing that he didn't understand either. But he did show her the holes in the yard, which confused her.

"No animal dug these," she said after crouching next to the holes for a bit, examining them. "It's like something really heavy pressed down here, compacting the earth. There about… Three inches deep, so what's a weight range for this thing?"

"At least 1,000 pounds," Ferb said. "Probably more. None of our inventions have ever crushed the soil down like that, so I'm not really sure."

Isabella nodded, getting up and brushing off her dress.

"The police thought it was dug by your platypus."

Both Ferb and Isabella whirled around to see a freckled, auburn haired girl with aquamarine eyes looking over the far fence.

"Obviously, they don't know anything about what a platypus hole looks like," Isabella said. "And who are you?"

Isabella's sharp tone caused the girl to frown, and Ferb could tell she was going to jump down from the fence. "Wait."

She complied, but didn't answer Isabella's question.

"Mom said the police left about four," Ferb stated.

The girl merely blinked at him, as if to say "yeah, so?"

"Why were you outside at that time?"

"Couldn't sleep," She replied calmly. "And I needed to take Aussie out."

"Who's Aussie?" Isabella asked, managing to not snap this time. "And you didn't answer… Who are you? Because, no offense, but I didn't know any kids lived here…"

"Name's Jordi," she said softly. "And I'm kinda on the anti-social side… Aussie's my pet wallaby. And she'll be glad to find out I'm finally talking to you… She's a bit… Pushy."

"You're making it sound like Aussie talks to you," Isabella said, sounding rather suspicious.

Jordi paled for a second, but then recovered just as fast. "No," she said. "I just had to get good at reading emotions because of… Stuff."

Isabella's eyebrows shot up, but she didn't press the issue.

With a sudden yelp, Jordi's hands tightened to the fence as Ferb and Isabella could hear her trying to get her foot back on the thin little board that she had to standing on rather precariously.

Ferb, noticing that her arms were shaking with the effort, climbed the fence himself to grab her wrists to keep her from falling. He had once lost his footing while on the fence, and the resulting scrape hadn't been the best souvenir.

Jordi's already rosy cheeks darkened to beet red, and she leapt off the fence, pulling her wrists free. "Maybe I should just come over to your yard…"

Ferb nodded, dropping off the fence himself, feeling slightly dazed. There was just something about those eyes…

Jordi came around the end of the fence, and Ferb could see that she was slightly shorter than Phineas, but seemed slightly more compact in build. Jordi was wearing jean shorts that came down to her knees, dark red hi-tops, and a dark green t-shirt with gold stars scattered all over it. She hesitated at the sidewalk edge, a look on her face that backed up her previous statement that she was slightly anti-social.

Looking at her, Ferb found himself wondering if Jordi might have an inferiority complex.

Isabella, however, didn't think Jordi was all that much, but had to bite back a cry of surprise when a small kangaroo-like creature hopped out from behind the fence. The creature barely paused at her owner before she leapt into the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard.

That drew Jordi out of her hesitation. "Aussie, no!" she exclaimed, chasing after the wallaby.

Aussie ignored Jordi, and rather came to stop just in front of Ferb. There she stood; looking up at the builder with what would be a look of curiosity on a human.

Jordi didn't seem to notice how close Aussie had gotten to Ferb until after she had picked up her pet. Upon finding herself practically face to face with half of the infamous duo, it was all she could do to keep for stepping back instinctively.

Ferb noticed this but knew better than to comment on it.

Isabella, recovering from her shock, saw how cute the creature was. And at any other time, she would have squealed since Aussie was adorable. But not now. Not while Phineas was missing.

Jordi seemed held in a staring contest with Ferb, and she felt the confident attitude she had possessed while traveling with her parents return. She pulled herself to full height, and Ferb could see a sudden fire ignite in her eyes. "I got an image of the robot that took Phineas," She said, her once timid voice strong. "I'm going to go grab my laptop. Maybe you'll recognize it."

Setting Aussie down, Jordi did something that she had almost forgotten how to do; vaulted the fence.

Isabella noticed the strange dazed look on Ferb's face, and she almost wanted to laugh at the irony. It just had to be the day Phineas got kidnapped that his green-haired stepbrother fell in love again, this time for someone his own age.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 3 will be featuring Perry, and will probably be out later today. Please keep the reviews coming! A lack of them won't stop me from updating, but they will give me more reason to update… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Now for the Perry chapter… **

_**INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY GOES TO **_**TheCuriousWriter's ****In the Dark.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

Slipping out of Ferb's arms at 5am wasn't something Perry really wanted to do, but he had to find Phineas. As long as his red haired owner was unaccounted for, he would do whatever it took to get him back.

Sneaking out the barely open back door, Perry used his secret entrance hidden in the tree to get to his lair. Seeing as he had come down before being called, he was slightly surprised to see the screen on with Monogram waiting there. Perry did have a faint sense of satisfaction when the Major seemed surprised to see him. "Ah, Agent P… I was just about to have Carl try to contact you again."

_Again? _Perry wondered, letting out a confused chatter.

"The person who kidnapped Phineas somehow disabled all the cameras stationed around the Flynn-Fletcher house, so we can't identify who the kidnapper was," Monogram explained sheepishly. "They also messed up most of our communication center."

"Sir!"

"What is it, Carl?" Monogram asked.

"I haven't gotten the cameras around the Flynn-Fletcher house working yet, but I did manage to get a camera on the fence working, and I think you'll want to see this…" Carl said, pulling up the video for both the Major and Perry to see.

"Is that… Agent A?" Monogram asked, because the camera was showing an auburn haired girl talking in shushed tones to a wallaby in a cowboy hat.

Perry chattered again. _Who's Agent A?_

Monogram, noticing the confusion on Perry's face, explained. "Agent A and her family moved to Danville at the start of summer. She was supposed to be the agent who fought Doofenshmirtz, but she resigned, claiming that she felt bad about leaving her girl alone. Her owner, Jordi, is the niece of a well-known wildlife biologist and her aunt;s husband, a retired surgeon. For most of Jordi's life, they had been researching for a book on endangered animals. They came to Danville after an… Accident. Jordi was left hearing impaired and distrusting of strangers. Agent A, or Aussie the Wallaby, quit to stay with her girl. But now I'm starting Aussie quit because Jordi found out she was an agent and didn't want to be relocated…"

"Can you really blame her for not waiting to leave, sir?" Carl asked. "I've done research on Jordi, and she's just as smart as Perry's owners. She's created a hover-car, an arm cannon, and her own website dedicated to inventing, and that's just what I was able to uncover in a few hours. She's probably made more inventions, but keeps them hidden."

"Why did you do research on Jordi without my permission, Carl?" Monogram asked, slightly irritated.

"She fought the Normbots, sir," Carl said in an undertone. "I didn't find out until a few days ago, however. She was talking to Aussie in her backyard late one night. And sir… Jordi made a translator for Aussie."

"What?" Monogram asked. "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"I wanted to sir, but you were always busy with something," Carl said. He suddenly glanced at the monitor. "Sir!"

Perry chattered. He had heard Aussie's hushed voice with its Australian accent make a guess on who the kidnapper was.

"_I'm telling ya, mate, I'm pretty sure that's the same guy that unleashed all those robots. The Doof from the other dimension."_

Perry chattered angrily. Doof-2 was locked up in his own dimension! How dare he escape and kidnap Phineas!

"Agent P, check with this dimension's Doofenshmirtz and make sure he hasn't made another Otherdimensinator," Monogram ordered.

Perry wanted to tell the Major that the other Doofenshmirtz had the plans for an Otherdimensinator, but it would be better to be safe than sorry.

XXXXXXX

Heinz Doofenshmirtz had once been awoken by Perry wanting to borrow Norm for something, but seeing as Perry looked slightly furious, he doubted that was the case here. Pulling out his retainer, he glared at the platypus. "What do you want? I haven't made an inator yet today, so you're going to have to wait until later to foil me."

Perry chattered, giving Doofenshmirtz the impression that the platypus wanted something from him. "Look, you smashed my Raininator yesterday, so what do you want?"

Perry pulled out his notepad and pencil. _**Did you build an -inator that allows for dimensional travel?**_

"What kind of question is that?" Doofenshmirtz asked irritably.

_**Answer the question.**_

"Fine! No, I did not build an -inator that allows for cross-dimensional travel," Doof said coldly. "But what's it to you?"

Perry didn't bother answering, and rather left. He knew now what had happened, and what he had to do about it… Even if it meant breaking the biggest rule of the agency.

XXXXXXX

Perry snuck out to the tree in the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher house, but went back to his mindless pet persona when he saw Jordi and Aussie in the backyard. Jordi was showing Ferb something on a handheld computer, most likely of her own invention, and Aussie was sniffing around, probably trying to pick up further clues on Phineas' kidnapping.

Chattering, Perry walked over to Ferb, ignoring the clicking sound Aussie made upon seeing him.

_So that's Agent P,_ Aussie thought. _I have to admit, he's good at playing a mindless pet persona._

"Oh, is this Perry?" Jordi asked, squatting down to get a better look at him. She reached and gently scratched behind his bill, causing his tail to jerk up involuntarily. "He's kinda cute… I saw some platypuses in Australian while my aunt did some research, but I didn't get to pet any of them." She said, using both hands to scratch around Perry's ear so Ferb wouldn't see her place a tiny, teal colored communicator in his ear.

Perry felt the small piece, which would not be notice unless one touched it, slip in his ear, and knew that Jordi knew of his secret agent status.

Standing up, Jordi gently nudged Perry towards Aussie. The communicator would, hopefully, not be needed, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Aussie could explain about the ray and disc, and hopefully she and Perry could distract everyone long enough for her to use it.

"_So you're Agent P, eh, mate?" _Aussie asked, but to the humans, barring Jordi, whose hearing aids also acted as translators, it was just a clicking sound.

"_Jordi knew you were an agent before you quit," _Perry said, unaware that Jordi could understand him.

Aussie's ears twisted back at that. _"What was I supposed to do? I wasn't about to let the O.W.C.A. relocate me. I owe my life to Jordi! I wasn't about to get separated with her!"_

"_I understand," _Perry said. _"It just makes me feel a little jealous, I guess… Monogram won't let my family know. When they found out a month ago-"_

"_They had to get their memories wiped in order to keep you," _Aussie said, cutting him off.

Perry let out a senseless chatter in shock. _"H-how do you know that?"_

"_Jordi and I snuck in to their headquarters. We saw the Major have them blasted with that horrible invention of Doofenshmirtz's," _Aussie said, little hands clenching into fists. _"I had to keep Jordi from swinging in there on that grappling hook she made and destroying the machine. It wasn't until later that she snapped, telling me that she had planned on making the Major realize how stupid it is to relocate an agent just because the host family finds out. It's not like relocation is going to make them forget their pet was a secret agent…"_

Perry felt as if he had just been slapped across the face. Why had nobody at O.W.C.A. thought of that? But then again, it was only a select number of agents that had owners, so we would anyone think of something that only affected a minority of the agents. _"Your girl is amazing, you know that right? If only I had some way to restore everyone's memories…"_

"_Jordi does," _Aussie said quietly, moving closer to Perry. _"She modified her arm cannon, real fast may I add, when I wouldn't let her smash the Amnesia-inator, and manage to create some kind of memory ray thing. She's got everyone's memories of that day stored on a little disk for her cannon. She burned out her last filter so Monogram wouldn't know someone else had shot the group with a memory ray, but I didn't find out about any of this until later. She wants your permission to restore their memories."_

"_Then tell her she has it!" _Perry shouted, watching Jordi stiffen for a second, turn to him, and inconspicuously _**wink**_ at him. _"Wait a minute? How can she understand me?"_

"_Those micro hearing aids she has are also translators," _Aussie explained with pride for her girl. _"She's not as creative as your boys, mate, but when she does make something, she doesn't do it halfway."_

"_Obviously," _Perry said, his respect for Jordi growing. A sudden thought occurred to him, and Perry turned back to Aussie. _"How exactly does she plan on shooting everyone with this memory ray of hers? It's not like Ferb will just stand still when an arm cannon's aimed at him."_

"_You and me play distraction," _Aussie said. _"Something I doubt you know about that communicator is that it's also a translator. So just get your hat so Jordi can turn on the translator, we draw all attention to us, and Jordi shoots 'em in the back with the ray. It won't hurt 'em mate, just restore their memories." _She added, catching Perry's expression.

"_Then here goes everything," _Perry said, getting a grip on his fedora. He could see Aussie pull out a cowboy hat as well, and knew that two hat wearing pet mock-arguing in English was _**definitely **_going to buy Jordi enough time to hit the group with the memory ray.

XXXXXXX

Ferb was slowly losing hope as everyone seemed unsure of who could have possibly kidnapped Phineas, when Perry suddenly distracted him. Mostly because his pet platypus was standing solely on his hind feet, a fedora on his head, while he seemed to be quite unhappy with Aussie, who was sporting a cowboy hat herself.

He heard gasps behind him, signaling that everyone else was also captivated by the arguing, hat-wearing pets, and also giving a certain eleven the signal to turn on the translators.

"-well, maybe I don't want your help, you fuzz ball!" Perry fake-shouted, startled slightly by his voice, since it had a faint Australian accent of its own. Not as heavy an accent as Aussie had, but noticeable nonetheless.

"Excuse me for just trying to help a mate in trouble," Aussie said, proving that she had superb acting skills. "Dingo."

Although the insult was lost on the humans (minus one), Perry understood. Dingoes were a major predator of wallabies. Pretending to be ticked by getting called that, he narrowed his eyes. "What did you just call me?"

"A dingo," Aussie said without fear, watching Jordi tinkering with the arm cannon out of the corner of her eye. "Because that's what you are. You won't let me help you find that 'oh-so-precious' boy of yours, which obviously proves that you're just using the family as a cover, nothing more."

"And you're not?" Perry asked, making his chatter-growl to seem more angry.

"I quit, if you forgot," Aussie said, nose turned up in a haughty manner. "Not that I could except a pea brain like you to remember important stuff like that… Bet you don't even know your owners' birthdays."

Perry chatter-growled again, seeing that Jordi was ready to fire. "And your girl?"

"Knows far more than people credit me for," Jordi said as she fired.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Because I'm feeling evil (and tired). I'm going to stop there. Besides, I like cliff-hangers.**

**I do need to take a poll, though. How many people want me to put in a chapter that has Phineas' POV (not literally, but you get to point) in it? I have a feeling that would be the majority, but I figured I should include my readers opinions in writing this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, I know this was seriously delayed, but Writer's Block paid me a visit... I have it up now, though, so all's good! Oh, and the Phineas segment is at the end. Hope it's up to satisfaction! ;D  
><strong>

**0-0-0-0-0**

"_Perry, no! We do NOT bite the elderly!"_

"_Well, he did pee on the couch."_

"_Fix the machine!" "No."_

"_Phineas, catch!"_

"_Ferb, Perry and I are going to go close the portal!"_

"_Yes, the next fifteen minutes will be a real hoot!"_

"_Pet, secret agent, they're both the real you."_

"_Wait wait wa-!"_

Ferb gasped as the flood of memories ended, suddenly knowing who had kidnapped Phineas. Looking at Perry, he realized Perry knew this as well.

A startled squeak from Isabella caused him to look over at the girl, who had a furious blush across both cheeks. "I kissed Phineas!" she squeaked.

Buford snickered at that. Now he could remember Dinner Bell's shock, and how he had tried to stop Carl from firing the Amnesia-inator. It had been amusing, to the say the least.

Unfortunately, he didn't realize that Isabella could hear him, so he was quite startled when she suddenly whipped around, eyes flashing dangerous fire. "What's so funny?" she asked, her tone frightening the bully.

"Nothing!" Buford said, almost too quickly. He backed up, because, although he would never admit it, Isabella was one of the people that could kick his butt. Ferb was another, but only because he could do that weird nerve pinch thing.

"Ehem."

The group looked to see a slightly annoyed Perry giving them a dead-panned look. "Great. Now that everyone remembers that day, can we go find Phineas?"

Candace frowned slightly, observing the platypus. It seemed like he was worried about Phineas… Which, if you thought about it, made sense. Although Perry was the boys' platypus, Candace was pretty sure Perry had a slight preference for the red haired inventor and tinkerer.

"Perry's right," Jordi said, and Ferb watched her slip what seemed to be a large metal bangle in her messenger bag. "If Doof-2 was the kidnapper, there's no real telling what could have happened to Phineas by now."

Perry was about to agree, when he remembered one certain line Doof-2 had said.

"_All that's going to happen from you guys' coming here today is that I'm going to have a new platyborg… And maybe a boyborg as well."_

"We've got to find him fast."

Everyone turned back to Perry, whose face was unreadable, but it was possible to see that he was worried about something, and it didn't take a genius to know it was related to Phineas.

"He's right, mates," Aussie said. "But first we have to figure out a way to get to Doof-2's dimension."

Ferb looked over at Perry, who shook his head rapidly. "No."

"What?" Candace asked.

Perry held his gaze on Ferb, but answered. "Last time Phineas, Ferb, and I got to the other dimension because they fixed Doofenshmirtz's Otherdimensinator. Got it working, in fact. But you," this was directed at Ferb, "are not going anywhere near him. I don't care if he helped a little last time, he is not someone I want you two knowing."

Ferb's eyes narrowed slightly. His expression clearly displayed defiance.

"No," Perry repeated, more forcibly. "It's far too dangerous. Have you forgotten the fact that he's an evil scientist?"

"What?" Candace asked in surprise. "You two never said anything about helping an evil scientist."

"That's because he isn't really all that evil, mate," Aussie said. "He got foiled by a potted plant once. And I heard he got upset once because Perry didn't show up to thwart him… I believe he chased him about all day."

"Perry, we really don't have much choice in the matter," Jordi said. "I can't come up with something like that, but with designs, I certainly can help build it. Besides, didn't Dr. D stop Doof-2 from flattening you and your boys?"

Perry chatter-growled in response. "I don't care."

"And there lies the problem," Candace said, losing her temper. "You don't care if this will help us get Phineas back, you just don't want us anywhere near Dr. D!"

"We can do this with or without you, Perry," Jordi said. "Personally, I would rather have you along, but if you're going to be a stick in the mud, then I guess it's without."

Perry glared at the girl. "And how exactly do know that you're on our side?" he asked, scorning.

A sudden glare from Ferb made Perry aware that accusing Jordi on being a betrayer wasn't going to get him in the green haired boy's good book, but he ignored it. He had expected a reaction like that.

What he had not expected was Jordi's response. "Relax, Ferb, it's a perfectly reasonable question. Perry has ever reason to doubt that I'm trying to trick you. After all, I did only show up after Phineas was kidnapped, and have so far provided the only clues to who the kidnapper could be. But then again, if I was in league with Doof-2, why would have I helped restore everyone's memories, and why would I have given you a translator?"

Perry didn't respond, but rather continued to glare at Jordi, causing her to sigh. She knelt down in front of him, speaking quietly. "Perry, I know that you don't want Ferb near Dr. D in case he gets some crazy idea like using Ferb as leverage, but we really don't have another choice. Aussie told me about the scanning device that's in your hat, but did you ever get a chance to scan the Otherdimensinator in this dimension? Because I know that it's a live feed, and I doubt your hat was transmitting in the other dimension. Besides, the O.W.C.A. could have just recreated an Otherdimensinator if that was case, right?"

Perry paled as what Jordi said sank in. "But…"

"If you keep him distracted, I'll zap Dr. D as well, ok?" Jordi asked softly. "And I can warn him that, with your permission, of course, I'll set up some kind of self-defense system with the help of your owners."

Perry stared at the girl, and he could tell that her eyes held nothing but honest intentions. After a moment, he gave in. "Fine. But if he tries anything after this…"

"You can blame me all you like then," Jordi said, a small smile forming. She stood up, and Perry could see practically see the gears whirling in her mind. "I can't take everyone in my hover car. It was designed to hold a max of four people, excluding the driver. Perry, if you're sure you could get your hover car without getting caught by Monogram, you could hold, what, two other people?"

Perry nodded.

"My car can hold five people," Jeremy offered.

Jordi seemed to adding up very fast in her head, probably making sure that would account for everyone. She frowned, until she suddenly raced away, vaulting the fence again in the process.

"Uh-oh," Aussie said. "She's got that look in her eyes again…"

"What look?" Perry asked.

"The one that means she about to do something that's either stupid or dangerous, and more than likely both… Like using the Air-Board she made," Aussie said, face-palming. "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, seeing as she's wanted to have a go on it for a while, but really?"

"Hey, travelling normally isn't any fun," Jordi protested, coming back into view on a grey and green board similar to a skateboard, only the airboard was completely flat. "Besides, if I take this, you guys can go ahead while I grab some supplies."

"Supplies?" Perry asked, skeptical.

"Yeah, stuff to smash robots, that sort of thing… Plus it gives you time to distract Dr. D so I can give him his memories back." With that said, Jordi threw the keys to her hovercar to Aussie, and zipped back into her house.

"Just a random suggestion here, but… Aren't our parents going to worry if we disappear so soon after Phineas was kidnapped?" Baljeet asked.

"Even if they do, we'll be bringing him back," Candace said firmly, and everyone was starting to see the fire that Phineas always possessed revealing itself in her, and not in her maniacal 'must bust' manner. "You'll see."

XXXXXX

Phineas crouched down, hidden in the shadows, although he knew that sooner or later, a Normbot was going to find him. Just so long as he was able to get the changes to the system first, then it wouldn't matter.

As he worked, his mind drifted back to earlier that day…

_888888_

_He struggled, mentally complaining that if this was going to happen every time he was here, he was going to stop coming. Admittedly, this time it wasn't by choice, but that didn't change the fact that this was being to feel like a trend._

_Oh, and the evil scientist was here, again, too. "So, boy, do you know who I am?"_

"_Yes, yes I do," Phineas responded, glad that he was able to say so. "You're Dr. Doofenshmirtz from an alternate dimension to my own. I met a month ago along with my brother, and pet platypus who's a secret agent."_

_Doof-2 frowned. "OWCA records say that you and your friends got your memories wiped," he accused. "How is it then that you know who I am?"_

"_Trade secret, sorry," Phineas said, not wanting to reveal the invisible helmet system to this whack-job. "Thing is, I do remember you, and Agent P, and how none of this would have happened if it wasn't for my fixing Dr. D's Otherdimensinator."_

"_Yes, I have to thank you that, you know," Doof-2 said. "But since you remember all that day, do you recall what I said when you decided that a kid was going to stop my evil conquest?"_

"_You wanted to turn my platypus into a cyborg," Phineas said, using the screwdriver he had to disassemble the claw the Normbot was holding him with. "You threatened to do the same to me, but I know that it was a bluff on your part. Perry's a platypus; his brain isn't as complex as a human's. You had no clue how to take control then, and you still don't."_

"_Oh, you are a clever little brat, aren't you? Either way, turning you into a cyborg would take too long. But luckily for you, a robot exoskeleton with complete override of motor functions should work just as well," Doof-2 sneered. "How does that sound? Being in control of your mind and eyes, but nothing more? I'm sure it beats being a boyborg."_

"_You'll have to catch me first." With that, Phineas dropped to the ground, darting out of the room before anyone could catch him. He quickly used a nearby computer terminal to hack the system, and soon was on his way to where this exosuit was being stored. If he could just override a few things, plant a few viruses, then he would let himself get caught. Doof-2 would go back to conquer his Danville, and then he could stop him._

_Phineas knew it was risky, but at the moment, he didn't know what else he could do. Surely Ferb had noticed him missing, but he wouldn't know who the villain was. So what choice did he have really?_

_888888_

"Flynn, Phineas, located," the robotic voice of the Normbot told Phineas that he was caught, so phase 1 of the plan was complete.

Now to get phase 2 initiated.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**That's right, Phineas remembers everything. Which means he knows about Isabella's kiss… Plus if anyone was going to remember the ATSD day, it had to Phineas. It just did. It's crucial to the plot… ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

**I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! GO ME! (Seriously, this took _FOREVER!)_**

**Just a warning… Things are going to get faster paced, now… As in, the action really kicks up this chapter. And sorry it's a little less prompt than previous chapters… Between school and everything, I haven't got as much time to write.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Perry flew his hovercar with Ferb and Isabella sitting alongside him and landed it quietly on the balcony, putting a finger to his beak to make sure they knew to be quiet. He peered around the corner to see Dr. D muttering to himself and pacing, working over plans and occasionally scratching his head.

A ring of the doorbell and as Dr. D went to answer it; which would reveal Jordi on her Air-Board who was to then race in, causing the distraction needed, Perry lead the two youths in and had them hide behind pieces of one of Dr. D's old inators. Ferb had Jordi's arm cannon which was already set to the memory ray, and as soon as he had a clear shot, he was to nail Dr. D with it.

"Who is…? Ah!" Dr. D was forced to duck as Jordi raced in and proceeded to fly about in his loft. "What the…? Hey, kid, get out of here! That's trespassing!"

"Since when do _**you **_care about the rules?" Jordi asked. "Or is the other weirdo that tries to take over the Tri-State Area on a daily basis…? No, it's you."

"Look, that really isn't safe," Dr. D said, trying another tactic. "No knee or elbow pads… You're not even wearing a helmet!"

"That's because I'm not going to fall off. I mean, really, I made the thing, I think I know how to handle it and stay on it at the same time. Sheesh, do you pay no attention to the world around you?"

"What…?" Right on cue, Aussie knocked the closed but unlocked door against the wall, positioning herself and waving about her little fists in the manner of kangaroos and wallabies that are about to kickbox one another. "What the…? Who are you?"

"Aussie the Wallaby." Perry had to admit she was good. She didn't miss a beat or so much as blink.

Doofenshmirtz, on the other hand, did. "But… You can talk!"

"So can you."

"But you're a wallaby!"

"And you're a human. Funny how these things work, eh?"

"…why am I arguing with a wallaby?"

"Because she said that your inators aren't any good," Aussie quipped.

"Stay in line," Perry told the slightly younger ex-agent, finishing with a warning chatter.

"Perry the Platypus! What the…? Wait, this is a dream, isn't it?" Dr. D asked, nodding his head as if it all made sense.

Ferb, having noticed that Doofenshmirtz was sufficiently distracted, decided that was as good a time as any to fire the memory ray at the eccentric man.

It took a minute for Dr. D to react, but when he did, it was kind of amusing. "Perry the Platypus! Why are you…? Wait a minute, that strange girl and the whatchamacallit are still here! So this wasn't a dream!"

"_**THAT'S **_the guy you and Phineas helped?" Isabella asked, shocked. "But he's… He's…"

"Look, Doofy, we know you remember your crazy alternate self, and also Phineas," Aussie said. "Unfortunately, said alternate self has Phineas, and we need your help to rescue him."

"And what's makes you think I'm going to help you?" Dr. D asked.

"Because Phineas designed and was piloting the rocket plane that caught your daughter Vanessa when she fell off the Tokyo Tower," Isabella said.

"Phineas fixed the Otherdimensinator," Ferb inputted.

"Because I _**WILL **_arrest you on the spot if you don't, and then ask for a reassignment," Perry threatened, although he never would go through it.

Luckily, Doof feel for the ruse. "Fine, fine, I'll help you find the kid… Wait, isn't Phineas the kid that's on the news because they think he was kidnapped?"

That earned him several deadpan looks, and he mentally recoiled. "Kids these days," he muttered under his breath.

XXXXXXX

"So the plan is to… What exactly?" Dr. D asked.

"Build a new Otherdimensinator," Jordi said, looking at the blueprints in front of her. "But this time, can we just leave out the self destruct button from the start? After all, when has that ever come in helpful?"

Doofenshmirtz just gave Jordi a quick withering glare, but helped Ferb begin the construction of the inator. "How is it you know what you're doing, anyway?"

Ferb shrugged and pondered that, having not considered it before, but Jordi was able to go into greater detail. "When I was little kid, I took apart the computer we had and put it back together. This should be a cakewalk. Besides, you saw the airboard."

"Buford, you have to hook that wire up _here_, not _there_," Baljeet said, taking the wire from the bully. "Hooking it up thee could have shut the entire system down."

"Hey, last thing we need discourse in the ranks, Candace said, steeping in before things got out of control.

"Um, guys?" Isabella asked, looking up from where she putting pieces together. "You might want to see this…"

XXXXXXXX

The alternate dimension Doofenshmirtz smirked, looking away from the home dimension of his new general to said General. "Well, what do you think? Is today a good day to start the invasion?"

Phineas said nothing, mostly because the exosuit override kept him from doing so. "That's what I thought. Normbots; advance! Lead the way, General." The last part was said with a definite smirk, and Phineas had to careful not to use the suit's lasers on Doof-2. It really wouldn't do to get caught before he hacked into the network that controlled the Normbots. Luckily, however, after he had started the process, it would work itself until completion, and the suit was 'outside his control', so Phineas was free to remember exactly why it was that only he could remember…

_8888888_

_Phineas stood with the rest of his friends in front of the Amnesiainator, a guilty feeling already bubbling because he hadn't removed his helmet, and chances were the ray won't work otherwise. Of course, if he __**didn't **__remember, who was supposed to make an invention to the reverse this? And Ferb had lost his helmet fighting the Normbots, so he couldn't rely on his brother._

_Of course, that did mean that he couldn't very well ask Ferb for help making the invention without having to explain why. Most of their inventions were a consensual thing, and when they weren't, it was often because somebody had asked them to make something. Still, Phineas couldn't picture anyway to get his brother to help with an invention for remembering stuff that you had forgotten without having to explain, and that would reveal that he had remembered._

"_So, none of us well remember any of today?" Phineas heard Isabella ask, and was dragged out his thoughts by the question._

"_That's right," Monogram said._

"_Good," Isabella said, and the next Phineas knew she had kissed him._

"_Isabella!" he exclaimed happily right before she told Carl to activate the ray._

"_Wait wait wait!" Phineas shouted, but not for his own benefit. It was because well __**he **__might remember this day, Isabella wouldn't. And wasn't a girl always supposed to remember her first kiss?_

_Unfortunately, it was too late._

_8888888_

"Oohoo, what do we have here?" Phineas heard Doof-2 say, and was pulled out his reminiscing because of it. Reacting quickly in case it was his friends, Phineas powered up the laser, but relaxed when he saw that Doof-2 was just looking out over the city. "People being happy and going about their ways… Don't they care that a child was kidnapped, General?" Phineas knew that the question was supposed to get him worked up so he would fight the exosuit, but he had been warned it was supposed to electrocute him if he did so, and his plan wasn't ready to advance yet, so he carefully remained impassive, not that it was hard to do. "Normbots, go teach those people a lesson. And General, why don't you lead them?"

Phineas swallowed before taking off. The exosuit could control itself at the moment, but he had made it so that the weapons wouldn't be linked to Doof-2's control. Now though, he half-wished he hadn't, because that meant to avoid blowing his cover, he was going to have to play the part perfectly.

And to play the part perfectly, he was going to have to attack these people.

XXXXXXXX

"He's attacking already?" Jordi asked, glaring at the Normbots in the distance. "I don't like this…"

"Join the club," Isabella said, practically growling. "But you'll have to stand in line to give the alternate Dr. D what for…"

Aussie smiled faintly, but even she, who was normally a fuzzy ball of optimism, could tell that now was the time to be serious. Because if Doofenshmirtz via second dimension was attacking, then he had probably finished whatever he had been planning for Phineas.

And that was a really, really bad thing.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Yes, I know, it's a little shorter. So sue me. But, hey, at least it's up! Yes, I'm one of those people that can find the positive side to everything…**

**REVIEW! Please, because you guys helped break my writer's block last time, so... And guess what? EVERYONE GETS A CYBER COOKIE!**


End file.
